Chasing the Past
by Dreafon
Summary: Beast Boy won't accept this. He wants to save her, or at least get her back. What happened to Terra? What happens next? I do not own Teen Titans.
1. Feelings

_Inside the Titans Tower_

_Door sliding open_

Five Titans walked in, one after the other. Cyborg, the half robot, Robin, the boy wonder, Starfire, the friendly alien, Raven, the half-demonic girl, and finally, the changeling, Beast Boy. All of them walk to the Titans couch.

Cyborg speaks up. "Alright! We've beaten that monster, defeated the brotherhood of evil and other villains. No more crime fighting for a while; is this great or what?"

"Yes, I agree. I am most joyous. I get to spend time with Silkie." The Tamaran exclaimed.

"Guys, Guys. I know you're happy and all, but there's no time for fooling around." Robin spoke. "Now Beast Boy- about Terra; assuming that she is no longer stone- what do you know about her so far?"

"It's weird… She has no memories after she was turned back, not of the Teen Titans, Slade, or her powers." Beast Boy said with concern. "I told you this before, haven't I?"

"Tell us again" Robin asked. "…and this time, don't leave anything out." he added.

"Alright. When we first encountered that monster, I saw her. I knew it wasn't possible, but I had to be sure. I went to the Cave of Terra to her memorial, and her statue was gone. That's when I knew it. I looked into the High school she went to, and I found her."

Hearing this, Cyborg then whispers, "Overly attached stalker." Everyone within the group- except beast boy chuckled. Robin tried to suppress his laughter, but he couldn't. He was smirking at this remark.

He was pissed off with everyone. It was as if they were finding amusement in hearing what happened to Terra. Ignoring this, he decided to continue his findings. "To make long story short, I went to her high school, took her out for pizza and…"

All of sudden, Cyborg bursts out "Alright! My boy still got it." Thumbs up to BB.

Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly. "She laughed at all my jokes… even the one about brain freeze that you all found unfunny."

"That sounds like Terra, alright. Did you find anything Beast Boy?" Robin spoke

"Yes, do tell us. I am delighted to hear all about our former friend." Starfire hovered in the air and clapped her hands.

"That's just it, guys. When I asked about her memories, she claimed she remembers nothing. Afterwards, I went to the places we went for our… date, hoping I could find any sort of clue. The circus, in the hall of mirrors… guess who I saw?" Beast Boy changes from concerned to seriousness. "SLADE. At least a robot version of him."

"Slade… He's back. He might be behind this." Robin said with frustration.

"We've kicked his butt, we can do it again." Cyborg punched his hands together.

"Actually, we haven't." Raven piped up. "Terra took him down."

"Way to ruin the mood, Raven." Cyborg exhausted, defeated.

"Anyway, Robo Slade told me that he has nothing to do with this, and that Terra doesn't want to remember." Beast boy added. "Slades behind this… I know it."

"Well Beast Boy, that's another possibility; either she remembers or she doesn't. If Slade is manipulating her, then we'll get to the bottom of this." Robin commented.

Starfire spoke up. "Robin's right Beast Boy. Since you are emotionally attached to Terra.. couldn't you have imagined the whole Slade thing and pin on him?"

It was obvious to him. They didn't believe him. "I know what I saw! Slade is behind this, I'm sure of it!" He was starting to shout.

Looking guilty, Raven decided it was time to speak up. "Actually, Beast boy is both right. After our battle with my father, I could tell Slade got his soul back and returned among the living." Beast Boy pumped up, as if he won something. "However, I couldn't tell anything about Terra." She added.

Why haven't you told us raven? Robin spoke up, full of concern.

"Never occurred to me." Raven shrugged. "Well, actually that's wrong. We've been busy with the brotherhood of evil, and that has been our main objective. I want to tell you about it, but we couldn't lose sight of our goal."

"Can't blame you. A lot has been on your mind. We had a battle with your father, and then we were thrust into the brotherhood of evil nonsense." Cyborg commented while shrugging.

Robin spoke up. There was a sense of concern in his voice, but also he was upset. "Still Raven, you should've told us."

"Anyway… back to Terra. I followed her around, trying to get some answers, and it was like she was avoiding me. Her last words to me were "Things change, Beast boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory." Beast Boy sighed. This last words- it was painful to remember.

"Wow… Harsh." Cyborg whooped. "You got rejected big time."

Robin looked at Cyborg in anger. "This isn't a laughing matter Cy." He turned to Beast Boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy, it sounds to me like she doesn't want to remember."

"Really?!" Beast Boy said shocked. "It sounds to me like she wants to remember, but something is holding her back. I am going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going back to the Cave." He turned his back and started to run to the exit.

"Alright, Beast Boy." Robin spoke up coolly. "Do what you want, if that will make you feel better. However, we can't join you in this mission. We have a lot to do."

"You don't care about Terra at all!" Beast boy said with rage.

"Beast Boy… Beast Boy…" Robin shouted. He started running after him. Raven walked up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Give him time, Robin."


	2. Confusion

_Cave of Terra_

He walked up to her memorial plate and stared at it with a concerned expression.

"A Teen Titan A true friend" He bended down and reach out and touched the faceplate. Memories rushed through his mind of his precious friend. Beast Boy couldn't leave her alone- at least not now. Things were clearly changing, and he wanted answers. "Terra…" he said, "I promise I will bring you back to your friends" He, then stood up with confidence of his goal.

All of sudden, from the corner of his eye, he spotted someone running into a cave. This got him curious, for no one else knows about this secret location. "Terra" He shouted. "Wait up. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk." But the girl was already gone. He ran. "What should I transform into?" He wondered. "When I reach her, I don't wanna scare her. I want to talk to Terra without…" Beast Boy suddenly snaps back to reality and finds himself facedown on the ground. He clenched his face in pain. He looks back and sees the memorial on a higher ground. "Oh Man!" He exclaimed. "I got caught up trying to look cool, then I failed miserably. Well, no matter how i got down I guess." He gathered himself together and broke off, running into a cave where he saw someone running into, as that was his only clue to finding his former love interest, Terra.

After running a period of time, Beast Boy stopped. Something was wrong. He has been running left and right along the earthly hallway to no end. "This is like a maze. I'm getting me nowhere" The young Changeling exclaimed. He, then transformed into a rhino and charged into the wall in front of him. The wall crumbled down and he found himself on the other side of the wall. He transformed back and grasped his nose in pain. Something was odd. Crashing into a wall as a rhino shouldn't hurt him so much… so why? As he was wondering, he heard a voice. "Ahh… no cheating "The voice said playfully. All of sudden, a wall behind Beast Boy emerged. "There is some metal around in the walls. Crash, and you'll feel pain." The voice chuckled. "Do your best, Beast Boy"

Hearing this, he smiled. He came to the conclusion he was being tested. "Alright Terra. I accept your challenge." Beast Boy smiles. He transforms into a cheetah, and runs off. He runs for hours left and right to no end.

Transforming back to his human form, he wanders the labyrinth. "Man… where's the end!" He whined.

Out of the shadows, a figure emerged. Beast Boy was skeptical, but with each step toward the figure, he saw an orange and black mask. He then took his fighting stance.

"Hello, Beast Boy."

"Slade!" He shouted. "I knew you were behind this! Whatever it is you're doing, you won't get away with it."

"I did not come here to fight. I want to talk." Slade spoke in a monotone manner. At this point, Beast Boy wasn't sure if Slade was for real.

" I have no interest in what you have to say!" He burst out.

"All right, I take it, you don't want the secrets of the maze… a foolish choice, however on the other hand I have a message, and I intend to deliver it."

"A message? What kind of message?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

"It's more of a warning." Slade said this while walking. "Terra- forget her." He, then looked at Beast Boy. "It's for your own sake."

Hearing this, he was full of rage. "Don't Mess with me! What have you done with her?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you Beast Boy." He chuckled. He turned left and kept walking. Before he was completely out of sight, he looked at Beast Boy. "A tip- look up." With this suggestion, he was gone. Beast Boy started running after him, but then a wall emerged from the ground. He couldn't go that way.

He started pounding the wall in an effort to break it, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell? What was that about?!" He said. "What did he mean look up? He pondered this question for a while, and then he realized something important. "Oh man! I'm a massive idiot!"

Beast Boy transforms into an eagle, and flies on. "I wonder why haven't I thought of this sooner."

After flying for a while, he is greeted by flying rocks. He dodges the first few… but they were too much. One hits him in the face and he transforms back and falls down. After impact, he spits out dirt. "Ow… That hurts." He exclaimed. "Guess I have no choice but to walk from now on."

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" He then looked around. He wanted to know where this voice was coming from. "I thought you could handle stuff like these." She taunted.

Beast Boy looked in front of him. No more left and right decisions. "Now I just have to walk ahead," He sighed. He was relieved, as the maze has been straining his brain.

Eventually he saw an entrance to another cave. He knew he had reached the end. Breaking off running, he thought "Alright, that was fas…" He noticed something was off. The ground started to rumble. He was feeling uneasy, but his instinct told him to jump. He shrugged off this feeling at first, but then he decided to follow up with his feeling. He leaps into the air, and below him, a gap opened up. Landing safely on the other side, he looked back in astonishment. "What the hell?!"

"Well done, Beast Boy." He then walked up to the entrance to a large, spacious cave, looked back, sighed. "I'm coming Terra." He said boldly. Then he pressed on.


	3. Conflicted Feelings

_Cave of Terra_

"Terra?" He whispered asked as he approached the girl who could control the earth. "It's me." Reaching out for her shoulder.

All of sudden she became startled and jerked around. Her eyes glowed yellow and she threw her hand, commanding the rocks to propel towards Beast Boy. "Get away from me!" She shouted, backing up while flinging rocks with her powers.

Dodging the first few left and right, he shouted "Terra… its me, beast boy!" shortly after this phrase, a hurled piece of rock flew into his mouth.

"Bleh" He spat out. "This tastes Nasty!"

From the corner of his eye, he could that moment made her remember, his clumsiness, causing her snap back to reality. "Beast Boy" Terra giggled.

Terra ran to Beast Boy and gave him a hug. Initially Beast Boy was shocked; he didn't know what to think- he hasn't seen her in so long. After gathering his thoughts, he embraced her. "I'm so glad to see you." She broke out. She pulled out of the hug. "Ever since I came about, people were after me."

"Don't worry, Terra, you're safe now." Beast Boy confidently said. He reached into his pocket and he whipped out his communicator. "Robin, I've found Terra." He reported, grinning. "I'm bringing her back."

"Good Job Beast Boy." Robin praised. "Report back to the Ti…"

Before he could finish what he could say to Beast Boy, the girl in front of him did a backflip, kicking the communicator in the process. It flew up high in the air before coming back to the ground. The screen was clearly cracked.

"Beast Boy, come in Beast Boy… Beast Boy." Robin repeated, before the communicator became lifeless.

Taken back, he asked, "Terry, Why did you do that?" There was a moment of silence. She did not respond to him. She stood there, hands on her hips with a cocky grin.

"You're not Terra, aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean, Beast Boy?" She chuckles. "I am Terra. The one who defeated Slade;" "the one who defeated the Teen Titans." She said in a serious tone.

"You look like Terra, talk like Terra, smell like Terra, but you're definitely not Terra." He said in a stern voice. "Where are she and what have you done to Terra?"

The girl gasps, "I'm hurt, Beast Boy. Your only love interest is in front of you, but you wont accept it?" She then chuckles. "Enough of this playtime."

"Who… are you?" He changed into a more striking stance. After a while, something popped up into his head. "Ahh, I got it now, you're her sister?"

The girl who looked like Terra paid no mind to this observation, and proceeded to strike the changeling.

"Looks I was wrong. Titans, Go!" He shouted, but then he looked behind him, left and right. "Oh… right."

The changeling changed into a gorilla. He dodged every attack the girl threw at him, but every time he got close, he couldn't bring himself to strike the girl, especially since she looked like Terra.

"Coward" she shouted. "Fight me"

The changeling transformed back into his human form. "I want to… but I can't" he chuckled. "You're Terra, it's not fair"

"Hmm…" the girl pondered. "So you would be comfortable fighting me transformed into someone else?"

"Yeah" He replied. "Your form right now is totally throwing me off my game.

"Very well" she chuckled. "Time for some fun." Her blond hair shrunk, and is now, black and spiky.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She appeared to have changed into…

"Robin!" He said, surprised. It wasn't what he was expecting.

The now changed Robin grinned. "Or better yet…"

There was a flash of light. Beast Boy couldn't see anything. His vision was blurred. He kept rubbing his eyes, hoping it would help. When he came about, he saw a girl on the ground passed out. He looked and then his expression changed to surprised.

"Raven!" He ran up to the unconscious girl. She groans in agony, then slowly opens her eyes. "Are you ok, Raven?"

"Beast Boy?" She said puzzled. "I was in my room, reading books, then all of sudden there was a bright light" She stood up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Yep, that's Raven" He thought to himself. He grabbed her hand and tugged her. "Come on Raven, we need to go?"

"Why?" She replied. Beast Boy turned to look at her, but when he did, he saw her… grinning. "We're only getting started!" Her eyes, then glowed black and she threw her hand towards Beast Boy's chest, striking him. A black blast emerged and Beast Boy flew away from her.

"You are so gullible." She taunted.

"Illumanti, that's enough!" A voice boomed up above. She broke contact, and glanced up, then looked back at the injured changeling.

"Aww… and just when it was getting interesting. You're a lucky one. I was hoping we would have more time." She, then jumped back, joining the other person, shrouded by darkness.

"Slade!" Beast Boy spat. He tried to get up, but there was no success. However, this didn't stop him. He was determined to get up. "Ahh…Ahh…" he winced in pain.

"It'll be wise not to get up Beast Boy." The mysterious person said. "we'll meet again shortly, when you are recovered." Then the mysterious figure turned away and started walking. "Come Illumanti!" She commanded. "We have so much to do before they arrive."

"What have you done to Terra?" Beast Boy asked, hoping to get an answer, but they kept walking away into the darkness, but then the mysterious figure stopped.

"Don't you remember, Beast Boy" the voice replied. Then she kept walking until she was out of sight.

His eyes opened wide. He was shocked. "No, it can't be" he thought to himself. He stumbled up, and he staggered at first, then found his balance then ran off, chasing after the two people.


	4. Confrontation

Beast Boy ran into a large field. It was so big as if someone could fit a whole colosseum inside. He finally reached what he was looking for.

"Terra… I've finally found you!" he exclaimed. "Now, we can finally go home, back to the tower." The girl stood there high on a bunch of rocks, slightly higher and further from Beast Boy. "Home." She whispered. "Don't make me laugh!" She suddenly shouted with pure rage. "I don't have a home!" Her eyes were glowing. She was ready to take her hatred out on someone… and Beast Boy was the target.

She activated her powers and tore a piece of the earth that she was standing on, and charged at Beast Boy. Grasping the situation he was in, he leaped out of the way, just in the nick of time. "Terra, you don't have to do this!" The green changeling exclaimed. "You're right, I don't have to do this. I WANT TO DO THIS!" She said with confidence.

The young changeling sighed and looked down. "I don't want things to turn out this way… but you're giving me no choice." He looked up. Terra could see that his face turned from concerned, about his former friend, to serious. Beast Boy transformed into an eagle and flew towards the girl that he once had dated.

Terra looked at the eagle with a blank expression, and sighed. "You're making this too easy for me Beast Boy" She turned toward his flight path and with just one arm movement, she made the area in front of his flight path to rise, causing Beast Boy to crash into it and fall onto the ground. Knowing that he has fallen, she snaps her fingers. A piece of metal appears from the ground and wraps his neck. He, then attempts to take it off, but as expected it wouldn't come off. He attempts to change into a snake, so he could slither out of the neck-handcuff, but something was wrong- he couldn't change at all. He struggles with all his might to get the damn thing off, but it wouldn't open. He sees Terra chuckles while walking towards him. "Try, try all you want Beast Boy. I designed that device just for Y-O-U" she taunted. "While a piece of that surrounds any part of your body, you cannot change into any beast." She could see him thrashing, trying to get himself free. She watched him struggle with glee, but then her facial expression changed. "You bore me!" She calmly said. She turned towards the Boy with her hands facing him. Suddenly pieces of the earth trapped his arms and legs, like a pair of handcuffs.

Beast Boy struggled to break the earthly shackles that were restraining him, but he couldn't. "Why are you doing this Terra?" The boy said, with sadness in his voice. "What have I ever done to you?" His eyes were glistening.

"You should know that Beast Boy" she said this with no sympathy in her voice. "I told you not to come after me… yet you did. I told you Beast Boy, Things Change. When I turned human again, I remembered everything- what the Teen Titans did- …" She felt something- no a bunch of people running towards them. She grinned devilishly. "Ah- Times up… Time for the main event!"

Her eyes glowed, and she lifts her hands. A chunk of the Earth beside her rises. She clenches her fist, as if she was squeezing the rock. Fragments of it falls apart, and it wasn't long before Beast Boy realizes what she was making. His eyes grow wide with shock.

"No… Nooo… Nooo" he kept shouting while struggling. "Please, Terra No. Don't do this." he pleaded.

"Ahh… you realized it. Now Beast Boy, how does it feel knowing your demise before it happens?" She chuckled. She waves her hand, from the spear rock, with the sharp side down, to Beast Boy. It then moves until it was above his chest- more specifically, his heart. "No, No, Please, No…" Beast Boy cried, but his words weren't reaching Terra. She was fixed on Beast Boy, with a demonic face. "Ahh, the guests are here." She playfully stated. In a distance, the Titan gang were running- Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg. Once they grasped the situation, they shouted, "Terra, don't do it"

"Goodbye, Beast Boy" Terra said. With this said, she clenched her fist and put her arm down. Beast Boy eyes widened. All of sudden, it was as if time went slow. Beast Boy suddenly remembered the times he shared with Terra- the First time Terra hugged Beast Boy- The courage that he got to ask her out on a date- The moment where they shared pie- The Ferris Wheel- The Heart-Shaped Box. The hug at the cave. "You were the best friend I ever had." All of those moments were… lies. Then…


End file.
